1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to subsea gate valve actuators and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods for a fail-safe hydraulic subsea actuator that reliably operates in deep water for extended time periods.
2. Description of the Background
Remote subsea fail-safe gate valves are typically controlled with hydraulic actuators. The hydraulic actuators and often their controls are located on the ocean floor. Although the location, configuration and types of actuators and controls vary, their operation is subjected to ambient sea pressure whether the actuator and controls are an open or closed system. The time required for a fail-safe valve to fail-safe close is critical, and therefore a short response time is highly desirable. As water depth increases, increased hydrostatic head, or ambient sea pressure, creates forces on the valves and actuators that due to a combination of conditions can unreasonably delay or preclude fail-safe operation upon loss of hydraulic control pressure. The valve size and internal valve line pressure can create additional problems under such conditions. As well, the hydraulic fluid volume and pressure may be limited due to typical system components that may include a hydraulic fluid accumulator and/or a hydrostatically pressurized subsea hydraulic fluid reservoir to avoid the need for multiple hydraulic lines to the surface. Furthermore, subsea actuators need to be very reliable because they operate in an environment that is not readily accessible. Conventional subsea actuators often have numerous problems that limit the operational range, reliability, cost, and maintenance thereof. While there are several commercially available subsea actuators on the market with different designs, the problems tend to be related.
In one commonly used design, the spring used for fail-safe operation is located within the hydraulic cylinder. While this arrangement may afford sufficient spring strength for actuation to depths of 1000 feet or so, it results in numerous problems for deep water subsea actuators. In this design, the spring outer diameter is limited to the size of the hydraulic cylinder. It is generally not desirable to increase the size of the hydraulic cylinder to provide a more powerful spring because this also increases the amount of hydraulic fluid necessary for operation and may present a potential problem at significant water depths. With a limited spring size, the fail-safe operation that the spring may afford is limited because the spring size is quite limited. Furthermore, positioning of the spring within the hydraulic cylinder also has the disadvantage of increasing the likelihood of ruining the sealing surfaces of the hydraulic cylinder due to contact with the spring during operation and also during assembly or disassembly. The damage requires replacement or reworking of the entire actuator housing and is therefore quite expensive. In this design, maintenance of even a single seal necessarily requires removal of the spring, which is normally under very high spring pressure, and may be a somewhat dangerous operation without special equipment. Typically, the entire gate valve as well as the operator must be broken down when doing virtually any maintenance. Thus, even replacing a single seal is a time consuming, costly operation. Not only is extensive time required for maintenance, but parts including additional replacement seals of all stationary metal-to-metal seals are necessary even though such may have been operating fine without problem. Thus, commonly available actuators tend to have numerous limitations including highly limited operational abilities, reliability problems, and very high maintenance costs.
Consequently, there remains a need for a subsea valve actuator that offers dependable operation at significant water depths, reduced maintenance time, all for reduced levels of capital investment. Those skilled in the art have long sought and will appreciate the present invention which provides solutions to these and other problems.